Life Isn't Worth Living Without You
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Inuyasha was always picked on as a child. Never had any friends. And soon even lost his mother, the only one who was nice to him. The young boy thought he was destined to be alone forever, but **forever is a long, long time and time has a way of changing.**
1. Prologue

Night was fast approaching, and the wind was picking up. There was a storm coming in fast, but all that one young child could think of; was getting away from the blood thirsty demons that were chasing him.

Flash Back:

The boy had been minding his own business, when suddenly; he'd had to dodge being crushed by a large club. Startled to say the least, the boy quickly became surrounded by a horde of demons. They sneered and smirked, then licked their lips.

"Look what we have here boys," "Yeah, it be a half breed." The boy knew what that word meant, and had learned that only recently, before his kind mother had be stolen from him and from the land of the living.

"Hm...Let's see, what are you doing out so far in the forest half breed?" one demon questioned. The boy stayed quiet. "I asked you a question! I demand an answer!" the boy tried to back up, but found his way blocked. "Ah..." "Ah, so you can speak, then answer me boy! Why are you...?" The kid glared at the demon. His golden eyes darkening. "None of your business, demon! ARGH!"

With a swing of the demon's club, the boy went flying into the trunk of a nearby tree. "Ow..." the kid rubbed his sore head, and felt something wet on his hand. He looked and sure enough there was a bit of blood on his small had. He shook his silver mane of hair, to get his bearings.

The boy looked up and found a small opening for his escape. And as the demons circled around him, he waited and waited. "Boy, you've been lucky enough to live this long, but tonight you will become the dinner of real demons!" the demon said with a nasty tone. The boy spotted his chance and in a flash, he was gone. right between a demon's legs and into the forest.

End flash Back:

Now, the boy ran for his very life. He stumbled over twigs and stones, but didn't stop. He knew that if he stopped, he'd end up a demon fodder. He inwardly wished his mother was still alive and could save him, like she had saved him from the torture the villagers had inflicted one night. He shook his head, getting that painful image and memory out of his head.

"I see him boss!" "Don't let the brat get away!"

The child heard their voices, and ran faster than he ever believed he could. He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore, due to standing at the edge of a cliff. "Ah...hm?" he carfefully slid down and did the best he could at hiding.

"Where'd he go!" "Damn! He's no bird Halfling, he's a mutt, that cane be smelt upon him...hm...I guess we've lost the whelp." The boy listened as they left. He waited for a good two hours, desperately clinging to the rocky lip he'd chosen to hid under. Once he was sure that they were gone, the hoisted himself onto the safe part of the land.

"Ha...another horde of demons evaded." The boy sighed "I hate being like this! Being a half breed sucks big time!" he grumbled as he returned to the house he'd been living in lately. "I wish I wasn't one! Human hate me and torture me, demons hate me and try to eat or kill me or both and Sesshy...he hates me for being this way! Damnit! Why couldn't I have been born a human or a demon! Not both!"

The silver haired boy slid into a sitting position and remained that way for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 1

"Who's there?" Called a soft, yet firm voice. A young youth peered down at the owner of the voice. He didn't look directly at he though, nor did he allow her to fully see him. Though of course, tonight was one night that humans wouldn't hate him.

Tonight was the night of the new moon, and on these nights this young man would lose his demonic powers till sunrise the next morning. He hated that, fore there were plenty of demons who knew he was a half breed and even when he was human, thye'd try to eat him.

"Have you come seeking the jewel as well?" No answer. "If you don't wish to speak, than fine...uhhh" the ownder of the voice, a young woman collapsed into a puddle of water. The boy lept down from the tree he'd been in, to take a better look at the woman.

"Hm...she's cute..." he heard voices and hurried away, as a group of villagers and a young brat rushed to the maiden.

A while later, the man had learned of a gem that could grant any wish. Naturally he wanted it to become a full fledged demon. So he ventured out to find it.

He soon came upon the same woman from that night a little ways back. She was again with that little brat. This time she was training the kid to shoot arrows. It was now that the man took in what the girl looked like.

She had long ebony hair, a pale, yet fair complextion and...was a fucking miko! The boy groaned. Of all his luck, he had to get stuck with trying to get this gem off some miko! The boy sighed and left the two girls alone.

"Would you stop it? Why do you never finish me off!" an annoyed voice called to an ebony haired girl. "Stop coming after the Jewel. I have no wish to waste more arrows." The woman stated and simply walked away.

"Damnit! What is with that bitch!" the man groaned as he finally freed himself of the last arrow. "She could kill me without hesitation, yet she hasn't...why? what's she after?" the silver haired man wondered, then decided that he'd just have to remain in this vicinity and find out.

"So, half breed will you stop coming after the jewel?" The man glared and smirked "Not likely...""What is your name?" "Hm? Why do you want to know?" "It matters not to me, but I know that half breeds don't like being called such, but if you would prefer..." "Inuyasha." "Hm?" "My name is Inuyasha." "Inuyasha, I am called Kikyo." "..." "Inuyasha from this day on, I'll never call you 'half breed' again."

"Inuyasha, I know you're there, please come join me." The man, Inuyasha reluctantly sat a good didtance away from the miko. "Hrm..." "What's your angle? Kikyo" "Angle?" "What are you trying to do? Draw me into false security? Ha! It won't work!" "I guess not, but no...Inuyasha may I ask you a simple question?"

The man shrugged "Go ahead. " "Inuyasha...what do you think of me?" "Huh? What the heck are you spouting?" "Do I...do I look normal to you?" "Huh?" "I can never allow myself to be normal, fore if I did a demon might overcome me and take possession of the jewel." "Hm...Geez! you're annoying! Stop whining would ya, you sound like a damn whimp."

Inuyasha stood and went to leave, then looked back and saw the sad and lonely look on the miko's face. This made the man feel something he;d never felt before, guilt.

"Me? Become a human?" "It's possible, it's true that you are half demon, but you are also half human." "Hm...what would happen to the jewel? And you?" "If used to make you human, the jewel would probably cease to exsist and then , I could live the life of and ordinary woman..."

Inuyasha thought about this for a long time. He'd always thought of becoming full demon, not full human. He wanted to be accepted in the demon community, to possibly have his older brother finally acknowledge him. Now, here was this miko, of whom he'd only recently met, suggesting that he become full human. This was going to take a lot of thought.

That is, until one evening, around the time of twilight, Inuyasha and Kikyo were returning from a sea voyage. The hanyou pulled the boat up to the dock and tied it, while Kikyo stepped out and tripped over her bow, landing right against the hard plane of Inuyasha's chest. With that one look, while looking up at him and him looking into her eyes, Inuyasha's mind made it's choice.

"I'll become human...then you and I...could..." before he could finish the miko, muttered something under her breath, but he never caught it.

"so, I'll bring the jewel to you at noon." "The large tree ," "I'll meet you there...hm? what's this?" Inuyasha's cheeks tinted pink when he handed her a small white shell. She opened it to reveal red lip coloring.

"Hm?" "I...it was my mother's...she's gone now, so I thought...maybe you'd like it..." he said, then quickly left.

"So, you actually came half breed." Inuyasha had gone to the tree, like they had planned and had waited. But he had not been waiting to here those words.

"What did you...K...Kikyo!" Inuyasha was confused. She's swore not to call him that anymore, yet she had outright just called him half breed. "What did you just call me!"

She smirked "I called you half breed, since you are one that suits you better." "What..." "Did you really think that I, the protector of the sacred jewel would agree to give it to a half bred mongrel like you?" Inuyasha felt a pain in his chest as the words seemed to dig their way into his heart.

"Ki...Kikyo...I...what about what we..." "Me? Live with a filthy blooded half breed? I have more self respect than that, dog! Even if you became human, it'd never change the fact that you were once trash." with that Inuyasha watched as the miko strung her bow and shot arrows at him. He didged these easily and ran from the miko.

"That fucking bitch! She lied to me! She fucking lied to me! She tricked me! Tricked me just enough to make me let down my guard and then she...ARGH! I was so fucking stupid! Well, I'll make her regret this!" the hanyou roared and headed for the village down below.

"It's Inuyasha!" shouted villagers, as the hanyou dodged spears, arrows and easily sliced through nets. He had a destination, the shrine that housed the sacred jewel. The very thing that could make him full demon and finally make him happy.

He smashed through the roof and covered his nose, to block out the demon scent beads. They were meant to ward off demons. But he was half demon, so it affected, yet didn't affect him all that much. He spotted the treasure he sought and snatched it.

He lept back through the roof and flew with the gem in his claws. "So there, finally a way for me to become all demon at last!"

"INUYASHA!" he heard the voice again, then felt the sting of the arrow head as it stuck him, slamming him and pinning him the the tree, where he'd been hoping to begin anew as a human, but it was not to be.

He began to grow tired, and spotted Kikyo, "Ki...Kikyo...how could...I thought...I...uh...uh." the boy was silent.


	3. Chapter 2

"Inuyasha?" He heard it, a soft soothing voice call to him. Calling him from the darkness of his nightmare. One that he'd had many times before. He cracked a golden liquid eye open. "Inuyasha?"

"What do you want?" he asked sharply, he wasn't really the type to be all sunshine a daisies, especially when he'd just been roused from a nightmare.

"Hm, you were having a nightmare again, weren't you?" the owner of the voice, a young woman asked as she sat beside the hanyou, who's eyes went wide now.

"How the hell..." "Inuyasha, please. Just like you know when I'm having one, I've come to learn when you have them."

This made the hanyou blush bright red. "I...I never knew you...noticed things like that..." The woman smiled a soft smile.

"Inuyasha, I've noticed many things about you, Sango and Miroku, Shippo, even about Sesshomaru." "...what do you think you notice about him?"

"Well, I'm not completely sure, but I really don't think he hates you as much as you might have been led to believe." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What're babbling? You were there that day I got Tetsaiga!" "True, but I think he's noticed how you're matured since then. Not just as a man, but also as a strong and skilled warrior." Inuyasha blinked wildly, his cheeks deepening their red color.

"Wha...what do you mean?" "Hm...he comes to test your new strengths, his actions helped you to know of the Wind Scar, he stopped your wild demon rampage, he shoved you out of Sounga's attack that day...there are other things too, but those are just a few. Not to mention how you and he worked together to defeat Magatsui, he trusts you with the care of his charge...well baisically his daughter."

Inuyasha thought back to those times and had to admit, that Sesshomaru did seem to show up to test his new found powers...and he did stop the rampage...Inuyasha wondered how Kagome had noticed this and he hadn't. Then again he was used to the demon lord looking down on him for being a hanyou.

"What else?" "Well, not much else about Sesshomaru...yet, but I noticed that since Miroku met Sango he never once asked her to have his children...well until a few years ago. I've noticed that he's kept and did keep his word when they got engaged and then married. He didn't chase anymore skirts...unless they were Sango's. He's learned to tell the truth more, as well. Probably to set a good example for their children."

"Hm...yeah I noticed that too...what about Sango?" "Hm...since we met her, she's become more trusting of demons." "Yeah...that it?" "I've also noticed that she does still have nightmares, probably about when Naraku used her brother to kill their people, and their father." "Hm..." "I've noticed that she doesn't have them that often though."

"You've noticed so much...how could I not have noticed..." "Hm," the woman snuggled up to the hanyou "You were busy making sure we were all safe, I understand that it takes all concentration to do so. Don't worry," she kissed his cheek. "I've noticed, so that i can tell you, so that you'll know..."

Inuyasha felt where she'd kissed his cheek, he had liked it and knew that thee was no way that this woman, that Kagome would ever turn on him like Kikyo had; of course it had been Naraku's dirty trick that led to that, but still...Kagome...she was nothing like Kikyo.

Inuyasha remembered the first night he'd met her, the woman from the future.


	4. Chapter 3

_He'd stayed there for a good long while, then out of nowhere he'd heard it. A shrill cry of desperation. It entered his ears and he suddenly felt his body pulse. Then after how long he knew not, his golden eyes opened to look at the night sky._

"_I don't know who you are! But please ! Somebody! Anybody! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

_Then out of thin air a young girl came to a flying/ skidding stop at the base of the tree Inuyasha was pinned to._

"_Ow..." "Hello there Kikyo." The woman turned and looked at him. _

"_Ah...did...did you just talk!" "Playing with bugs now Kikyo? What's taking you? Just do her like you did me." He noticed that Kikyo looked strange and was dressed in very weird clothes._

"_You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time..." it had surprised him when the girl stood and gave him an annoyed look._

"_Gezz! Kikyo, Kikyo. Whoever she is, I'm not her." "I'm telling ya, you gotta be gher, cause there is no way you could smell..." Inuyasha had sniffed her and suddenly realed back. She wasn't Kikyo._

"_Y...You're not her..." "I know. My name is Kagome. Ka Go Me."_

"_You're right, Kikyo was cuter...much cuter..." Inuyasha had said, but that was actually a lie. This woman right in his face was pretty cute and damn did have have a nice rack._

_Suddenly Inuyasha caught the scent of the demon. "She's here."_

_Then the demon appeared and had grabbed the girl, who instinctively had grabbed hold of Inuyasha's silver hair that hung where human ears would be._

"_AHHH! Let go of me!" she shrieked and not only did that kill the hanyou's ears, but so did the pulling of his hair. "OW, ow, ow! You let go!" he whined._

_Suddenly there was a flash of light and soon the the demon was in pieces. _

"_Hey...I did that before too..." Inuyasha noticed the girl's side begin to glow "Wh...what's happening now!" she had spoke._

_The demon charged, her fangs aiming for the girl's flesh. "I knew it! You have it, you have the sacred jewel..."_

_Inuyasha heard the words 'sacred jewel' and watched as the girl was snatched in the demon's jaws. From the wound in the side, an object flew. Now the hanyou knew exactly what had flown from the girl's body. His shikon jewel._

_The girl was suddenly bound tightly to him, by the demon's body. Inuyasha's first thoughts, after coming out of a dormant sleep or whatever had happened to him was...damn...such soft tits...damnit! fuck off you stupid dick!_

_As the demon swallowed the jewel, Inuyasha groaned, then the girl asked if he was strong and what he could do?"_

End Flash Back:


	5. Chapter 4

That was how it all began...how he was released from Kikyo's sleep spell, how he began a releuctant journey with the girl, Kagome.

He knew that through their travels he was beginning to feel strong feelings for the woman, but he'd swore not to allow another bitch into his heart. He'd had enough with what Kikyo had done.

But that night, the first time Kagome had been with him during a new moon night, she'd come back to the temple to save him. She hadn't run away for her own safety. She'd literally thrown her safety out the window and had rushed back to save him. He could still remember when she risked her life climbing in the spider head leader.

He'd told her that it was too late for him and that she should leave without him. She refused to do it though. _"No, I'm not leaving. I'm not going to leave you, Inuyasha!" _she cried. Literally cried. The tears were still fresh in the hanyou's mind. She'd cried for him, cared for him while his inner self battled he demon's poison. _"I thought I was going to lose you, I thought you were going to die"_

No one, besides his own mother had ever been that concerned about his well being in his entire life, and it got to him. Really got to him, that maybe this Kagome was different. But he'd stay locked, he wouldn't let anyone in, in case he was wrong.

He heard a soft sound, almost too soft to hear, but he heard it. She was sleeping. He smiled. Though he'd swore never to let anyone in again, to not allow his heart to be crushed like before...Kagome had entered his heart and soon she was all he thought of. Nothing else mattered, but Kagome.

True, when Kikyo was resurrected, and things were set straight between them, he'd been happy too, had often gone off to see the woman he still loved.

He'd never known till recently just how Kagome would feel each time, especially after he'd practically called her a slut and accused her of wanting to go off to be with Koga, when she was just heading home.

He thought of this one night. The night he almost never saw her again.

Her soft chocolate eyes had held such a pained expression, that it nearly made the hanyou break, but he remained himself and just watched her run from him. They'd stayed apart for nearly 2 whole days due to the whole thing. He'd been about to go and see her, to tell her goodbye, but she'd beaten him to it. She'd returned and after a bit of talking, she'd asked him if she could stay by him.

He sighed as he wrapped an arm around the sleeping girl.

He'd caused her so much pain, that night and every other time he went off with Kikyo. Even though she was in constant pain, due to that...Kagome never really left him. She'd tried to that on night, but had come back, stating that she had a desire to be by his side and had all but begged him to allow her to return to said side.

At one point he hadn't wanted her with him, mainly due to the impure feelings he'd feel in his loins. Hell there was no denying that Kagome wasn't hotter than the fires of all seven hells. What with her short as hell skirts, her large heaving breasts, trapped within that cloth she called a bra, which just added to the size, lifting them so that they were literally the first things he saw. Her skimpy clothes she called a swimsuit and more.

Tons of times, Inuyasha had ventured to where the woman bathed, without her knowing or finding out. He'd simply wait till she was zoned out, and then peek. He remembered when he first peeked on her.

The third day she was there, he'd been trying to sneak down to the river, to where the old miko had the shard, but had stopped to watch the young girl, who'd freed him and then put him under the spell of the damn rosary; he watched as she emerged from the water. What he saw, was a pretty nice sight after just waking from a 50 year sleep. He could still remember the fascination as he watched her nipples harden due to the frigid water. He too at that moment had began to harden.

Of course, the second Kagome had noticed the wide eyed blinking hanyou, she'd taken a moment to register that he was there and then, he did a face plant. Completely putting an end to his raging hard on, in a painful way.

He would never allow that reason for not wanting her with him at first to ever be known to the sleeping maiden in his arms. He'd be sat to hell and back.

Hell after everything he'd done wrong, and had stupidly done, Kagome hadn't left his side for more than 3 days, and normally that was only to go see her family and take her stupid 'tests' god how the hanyou hated them. They took Kagome from him, and he didn't like that. So to remedy that, he'd always surprise her at her place in the future. He noticed that even though she'd tell him not to follow her, whenever he did follow her, she was never mad that he didn't listen.

The future...Kagome's era. The era she'd been for 3 years, after being torn from his world. Or rather, after he was pulled from her's. He kept wondering what would have happened, if he'd lept out of the well as well...would he have been stuck there in the future? He didn't mind, not so long as Kagome was there.

He'd been in agony for the 3 years she was gone. he had never thought that he'd miss her so damn much, till she wasn't there with him, beside him.

"Hm...I'm sorry Kagome...but even though I care so much for you...I...I can't say the words you want me to...I'm...I'm afraid..." he said simply and placed a chaste kiss upon her head.


	6. Chapter 5

Then the day came, the Inuyasha seriously wished he could forget or change even.

He and Kagome were walking along a path, after returning from a village. Kagome had been asked to bless this rich man's home, since she was a powerful miko. Inuyasha had refused to let her go alone. That didn't seem to bother her, he knew Kagome liked spending time with him; especially alone time.

"Wow, that was interesting," Kagome sighed as they walked "Feh, that was stupid!" "Hey, don't blame me, you're the one who crashed through the door." "That's cause those kids tripped me!" "I know, but you didn't have to threaten them! That village will probably never want us back!" "Good! I didn't like it there either!" Kagome sighed and took his arm.

"Inuyasha..." "Yeah...ah..." "I was just wondering...would you take me..." "HUH!" "Take me to see the village you come from?" Inuyasha's cheeks lost some of their redness. "What! Why do you want to go there?" Kagome shrugged "You've seen where I lived, I'd like to see where you lived, please?"

Inuyasha groaned. Even though he knew he was going to give into her sweet 'puppy eyes' how she managed that when she's human was beyond him. But he hated that damn village. His entire childhood had been filled with nothing but misery there. He really wanted to just forget the entire place, but no. Kagome wanted to see it.

"Inuyasha?" "Fine, we'll go...but you owe me. I really hate that place." Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. "Just let me know how you'd like me to repay you, k." She winked, causing the hanyou to blush intensly. "Fine."

They were close to their village, when out of nowhere a demon appeared.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha growled, as this demon blocked his and Kagome's path.

"Hm, half breed...i come for the miko. The one who's powers are far greater than a normal miko's." Inuyasha stood between Kagome the demon. "Get lost! You ain't getting her!" the demon smirked and looked at Kagome.

"Miko, why do you degrade yourself with this half breed? With your superior power you could easily bag yourself a real demon." Kagome gasped "You know what demon bitch! You know absolutely nothing! So do as Inuyasha says and get the fuck lost!"

Never had Inuyasha heard such foul language come from Kagome's dainty mouth. Not even when she was pissed off at him. He figured that this demon really went too far. But the demon was right too. Kagome could do a hell of a lot better than him.

"Hm, half breed. Why not release the miko? Or do you wish for her reputation to be dragged through the mud? Would you enjoy watching as humans chase her from their villages, because she's with you?" Inuyasha was silent.

"Inuyasha, don't believe a word this witch says! I'm with you because I..." "Shut up." Kagome backed up "Inuyasha..." the hanyou drew his sword and in a second the demon was defeated.

Kagome sighed and came up to take the hanyou's arm again, "Well, we should be getting back now, eh? Inuyasha?" for a moment everything was fine. Then Inuyasha took the woman's hand and let it drop from his arm.

"Inuyasha?" "Don't touch me anymore." He said firmly. "Wha...but Inu..." "Shut up! That demon was right! So leave! Get the hell out of here and leave me the hell alone!" Inuyasha shouted, he hated it.

That demon was right. The longer Kagome stayed with him, the worse her life would be. She'd be laughed at, teased, and horribly ridiculed. He didn't want that, he didn't want anyone thinking less of her. It was going to kill him to do this, but he wasn't going to let Kagome be thought of a garbage, by being with him.

"Inuyasha, come on...don't talk like this...that demon, she was trying to psyche you out..." "Kagome, you don't get it! To humans and demons...hanyou are nothing, worse than nothing! They're tainted, due to being a mix of both! Anyone who is caught dead around them...is soon seen that way! That demon spoke the truth!" Kagome sighed

"Inuyasha...I know this, and yet I don't care." That wasn't a normal answer from a human. "What! You don't care if you're teased, discriminated, hated, loathed, and all that horrible stuff, just because you're with me! How can you not!"

"Inuyasha...how can I not? Silly, that's simple, I love you, you nut bar." "Well...stop." "Huh?" "Stop loving me. Stop touching me. Stop having anything to do with me!" "I...Inuyasha you...you can't mean this..." "Of course I can! I do! I mean every word!" "Inu..." "Don't you get it bitch! I want nothing more to do with you! You were only ever a shard detector to me! Now that the jewel is whole and gone forever...you're nothing to me!"

Salt. He knew she was crying, but he couldn't and wouldn't let her life become like his. "Inuyasha...I...I thought you at least cared about me... that I meant something to you...I mean all those times you preotected me..." "Duh! You were the only one who could see the damn shards! Course I had to protect you, you weakling!" Inuyasha begged she'd run soon. He didn't want to see her cry anymore. Then she turned away.

"I'm sorry...I know you hate it when I cry in front of you." She said and wiped her eyes clean. "Feh! Like I give a damn about what you do or don't do!" "I..." "Leave already! I don't want you here! Leave me alone!"

"Inuyasha...where do you expect me to run off to? The well won't let me leave...I'm here for good...I came back here because I thought you wanted me here...If...if I had known you felt this way...I would never have come back...I'm sorry..."

"...I don't care where you go! Just get the hell out of my face..." Inuyasha felt something in him break at these next words "Get the hell out of my face...before I rip yours off!" Kagome backed away and he could sense it. Fear.

Never had she ever feared him! Not even when he'd turned demon inside Narkau and chased after her to kill her. He hated making her feel this way.

"Inuyasha..." "God! Why can't you take a hint? Get lost bitch!" Kagome sighed and wiped her eyes again, but this time the tears wouldn't stop. "I'm sorry...maybe...maybe it would have been better...if..." she chocked the last part out "If it had been me and not Kikyo...who died...maybe then...you'd be happy..."

God no! Inuyasha thought. Do not say it! Don't say it! He tried to command himself, but it was too late. "Yeah it would have! Better than being burdened with a whimpy, whiny, sniviling little bitch like you!" Inuyasha regretted it the moment he'd said it. But there was nothing he could do.

"I...I see...I'm sorry I was such a burden...I'm sorry...I...if that'll make you happy, Inuyasha...goodbye." She mumbled the last part under her breath, so all Inuyasha really heard was 'Inuyasha...goodbye.' He watched Kagome run from him. He smelt the salt from her never ending tears, felt his own heart break completely. She was gone. he'd finally pushed her too far.

He sighed and shook his head. "She'll be better off without me...she'll be happy again...she's always happy." He thought and headed back to the village. He had no idea what he was going to tell the others. Maybe that Kagome went to visit Koga, or something. He'd think of something.


	7. Chapter 6

Inuyasha sat up in the goshinboku, looking up at the sky. It had been nearly 4 days since he'd said what he had to Kagome and not one word. She hadn't sent a messenger, hadn't been located by anyone. He wondered where she'd gone. Where she'd run to.

Had she run to Koga for comfort? He had Ayame, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't be a good shoulder to cry on. Maybe she went to see Jinengi, she like going there. Maybe she went to visit Shiori, that bat girl. She really them. She liked hanyou. She was happiest around them, around him.

But her life would be better. Though he really hadn't wanted to say that last part. He really wanted to take it back, but he couldn't and it had been what made her finally give up and leave.

Sango and Miroku had believed his story about Kagome going to visit Koga, but had been amazed that he hadn't gone with her. Inuyasha had simply told them, that since Koga was hitched to Ayame now, he didn't have to worry about the wolf and Kagome. Since Ayame would be there. They'd agreed in unison and went about their business.

The hanyou sighed and lept from the tree to the ground. He walked up to the well. If it had been working, she'd have gone home. But it didn't work anymore. She was here for good and all because of him. She'd given up so much for him. He shook his head.

"She's better off!" he kept telling himself. "Her life will be much better..." suddenly he caught the scent of blood. And not just anyone's blood. This was Kagome's blood.

He panicked. Had she been injured? Did a demon attack her while she was distraught? Because of him? Inuyasha wondered. Nah, she probably just nicked herself and came for some bandages. The hanyou told himself and made himself believe it and not go rushing to find out.

Just then he heard something ringing. What was that? Not the warning alarm, that was a different sound, this sounded sad and mournful. Had something happened in the village? Just as the hanyou was about to head down, Rin; Sesshomaru's kid came running to him.

"Inuyasha!" "What's wrong? Where'd the demon?" "Demon? There's no demon...its lady Kagome...she's badly hurt!" Inuyasha felt something jab him in the chest. "H...How badly..." "I'm not too sure. Lady Sango is crying hysterically, while the monk prays...he sent me up here to get you, so come!"

Inuyasha allowed the girl to pull him back to the village.

He didn't see Miroku, Sango or Keade. Rin pointed to Keade's hut. "They took her inside..." Inuyasha nodded. He could smell Kagome's blood again, still. It lingered in his senses.

"Miroku! What the hell..." what the hanyou saw when he entered the hut, had not been what he'd expected.

"Inuyasha! Thank goodness you're here...she doesn't have much time left..." Sango said between chocked sobs.

Not much time...what'd they mean by that? Inuyasha hesitantly knelt beside the still woman. He could see the blood seeping through the bandages. She was so pale, as pale as a ghost.

"Wha...what happened to her?" the hanyou asked in a shaky voice

"A villager, returning from another village came across her. He'd tried to stop her, but he'd been too late. He says she threw herself over the side a cliff... says she's looked like she was in a daze. He went to find her and...Quickly brought her here..."

"Why would she have done that! When did this happen?"

"4 days ago."


	8. Chapter 7

"...4...did you say 4 days ago..."

"Yes, it seems she never made it to Koga's." Sango said in between sobs. "She's fading fast, so you may want to say goodbye now...while you've the chance..." the slayer said as she left the hut, Miroku followed after her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's still form. As Keade and Rin left the two alone. Why would Kagome have done this? Why would she have tried to...

"I...Inuyasha..." he heard his name and looked down. "Kagome..." "I'm sorry Inuyasha...I guess I can't even die right...hm, I'm always so...clumsy..." "Kagome! Why did you..." "To make you happy..." Another jab struck him "Happy! I..." "I'm sorry I've been a burden to you...I never knew you hated me so much...I'm sorry...I tried to end it quickly, so I wouldn't have to come back here..." "Kagome..." that's when he remembered what she'd whispered.

'Inuyasha...goodbye' he made himself heard the rest. 'If that'll make you happy, Inuyasha...goodbye.' him. It was his entire fault. Kagome had tried to kill herself because of him! She hadn't been trying to live a new life! She'd thrown her's away...after he'd ripped her heart out.

He'd wanted to protect her from the life she'd be living with him. The harassment from everyone who wasn't their friend. He'd wanted to protect her from his type of world. But nothing could have prepared him for this outcome of what he'd said. Nothing was worth losing her. If he'd have known she was going to commit suicide over what happened, he'd have never said any of it. He wished he could take everything he'd said back. But he couldn't. There was nothing he could say or do that would fix this.

"I...Inuyasha..." "Kagome..." he heard his voice crack. "Sweetie, why are you so sad?" Sweetie! After everything, she still was so kind to him.

"why do you think!" "Inuyasha...please...I don't want false sympathy...or fake tears..." "Kagome! I..." she shook her head lightly "It's fine...I didn't belong in this era anyway right? I guess it's time for me to leave..." "Kagome...I need to..." "Inuyasha...I know you told me not to touch you anymore...but would you grant me one last request?" "..." he nodded, unable to say a word. "Would you...would you hold me? Hold me till I go..."

Not ever hesitating, Inuyasha gently pulled the woman into his arms. "Kagome...I'm sorry...I'm really sorry! I never should have said all that! I just wanted to protect you from a life with me! Please! I'm so sorry! I don't hate you! I could never hate you! Kagome..." he looked down and saw her smile "Kagome! You're everything to me! My life had no meaning until you came into it! If I could rewind time...I would! God Damnit I would!"

"Inuyasha...hm...Thank you..." "Kagome!" "I'll always love you...please...be happy...please...don't...forget...me..." "Kagome...I could never forget you...Kagome I...Kagome?" no response came from the woman in his arms.

"Kagome!" he lightly shook her "Kagome! Kagome! Wake up! Wake up! Please wake up!" the woman never stirred.

"No...no...no...NO!" he roared as his tears fell upon the lifeless woman's pale skin. He held her tight as he cried. "Kagome...I'm so sorry!" he sobbed while he continued to hold her.

This was nothing like before. When he'd believed Kagome to have died due to Mukotsu's poison and Renkotsu's fire. This time it was real. She hadn't been poisoned, and left in a fire. Myoga wouldn't be able to revive her this time. She was gone. She was gone. And it was all his fault.

Inuyasha was still holding her, when the others came back in. Sango buried her face in Miroku's robes, while Rin did the same with Keade. Shippo had returned that evening and had just come in, and was now also in tears.

Inuyasha didn't even notice the others. He just held Kagome's body close, hoping that she still might have a pulse, a heartbeat. But he could hear nor feel any. His soul had broken. There was no reason for him to need a soul anymore...Kagome was gone...gone.

Suddenly he thought of something. Revive! He laid Kagome back down and glared at the men attempting to touch her.

"Inuyasha, you must allow them to prepare her for..." "She stays here. I'll be back. Nobody touches her! Got it!" once everyone nodded, Inuyasha ran as fast as he could from the village.

There was only one person he knew who could help him, but would he? Could he? That was the question. Either way, Inuyasha had to know.


	9. Chapter 8

"What nice weather, eh Lord Sesshomaru?" no answer. The imp sighed, as a blur of red flashed by his small form. "Huh?"

"Sesshomaru!" the demon lord was forced to come to a stop, due to Inuyasha now blocking his way. "Move." "I won't...I..." "What do you want?" "I...Kagome...she's..." "What has the woman perished?" No answer came from the hanyou.

"I see, so that is the reason you've sought me out." "Well?" "Well what?" Inuyasha ground his teeth "Will you save her?" "Hm, are you actually asking me to help you?" "No! Help Kagome!" "Hm...Why should I? I've no connection to her..." "Rin does." "Hrm...Why else? Give me one other reason and I might consider it." Inuyasha hated this, but this is the least he had to do, after causing Kagome's death.

"Please...Kagome...she's everything to everyone in the village. They need her...she makes their lives light up, which is hard during these times...she's given up so much to return her...please...help her." "...Hm...She's everything to everyone...including you?" "Ah..." Inuyasha sighed "Yes. She's the only one since mother who...made me feel like I belonged in this world...she sees me for who I am not what...she...she's the most important person in my life! Please help!"

Inuyasha looked up and saw no one. No demon lord, no demon henchman, no dragon horse. The hanyou was alone. He sighed. He hadn't actually expected Sesshomaru to help him. Course, why would he? After all, he was the great lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western lands. While Inuyasha, Feh he was just a worthless half bred dog.

Inuyasha sighed sadly and headed back to the village. He'd be there to say final goodbyes, and then he was going to leave. He would never return to the village after losing Kagome. It'd be too much of a horrible reminder that he'd ruined his life. Kagome was his life and he'd pushed her to the edge so many times and this time...he'd pushed too far and now, she was gone. He'd be alone forever.

It was late when Inuyasha arrived back at the village. The village. He'd leave there after the funeral. He would want to be there...though Kagome would want him to stay...for Shippo. The hanyou sighed as he entered Keade's hut.

"You've returned." Keade greeted, rather cheerfully. Inuyasha found that strange. He sat next to Kagome's body and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kagome..." he said softly, so that the old crone wouldn't hear.

Just then, he felt something soft touch his hand, grasp it and hold it tight. He slowly turned his head and looked down, into a pair of chocolate pools. His pale yellow eyes opened wide at the sight.

"K...Kagome!" she just smiled up at him "Inuyasha..." Keade thought it best to give the two some privacy, so she stepped out to check on the villagers, who had begun setting up a celebration for Kagome's return to life.

"How...how is this...?" Kagome sat up slightly, "I don't really know. All I know is that 1 minute I was about to cross over to the next world...when I was pulled by something and found myself back here. I was surprised to say the least. Everyone was crying and happy...I honestly don't know what happened."

Inuyasha didn't know either. Could Sesshomaru have really helped him? Honestly that was the only possible reason for Kagome to be alive again. He couldn't fathom it. He'd thought the demon had left, due to not agreeing to help, he never guessed he would have come here to help.

Rin suddenly hurried in "Lady Kagome!" "Rin, I'm sorry I had you all worried...how on Earth did I..." the little girl smiled "Lord Sesshomaru used his sword, like he did for me years ago." Kagome gasped "What...but why?" "He never said...Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha went to where the demon was just leaving. "Sesshomaru." "What do you want?" "Why did you help her? I didn't think I'd given you a good enough reason..." "Hm, don't flatter yourself, nor think anything of it. I simply did it for...the child." The lord said, as he took to the sky and was soon gone. Inuyasha never heard the demon say the last bit "The child, who has become a man."

Inuyasha returned to Keade's hut, where he gently lifted Kagome into his arms. "Hm...Inuyasha..." "Kagome...I'm so very sorry...please forgive me...I was wrong..." "Of course I forgive you, sweetie. I love you after all."

"Kagome...why did you do it in the first place?" "Hm...Inuyasha...to me, life without you is simply not worth living." "Ha...foolish... let's go home." Kagome wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck "Honey, I'm already home, just being with you."


End file.
